Elenas' Spring Awkening
by KamisamaKiss
Summary: Elena Gilbert was dating Stefan Masterson but had a major crush on, hottie, Damon Gammoh. She wasn't aware that they were both hiding something from her. Will Elena ever find out about there dirty little secret?
1. That Dick Stefan

Im dating Stefan, but im in love with Damon. Damon is just so sweet.

"Are you listening?" Stefan demanded. I looked up at him.

"Yeah.." I said still staring at Damon. He noticed what I was looking at and grabbed my face and pulled me in for a kiss. I was still looking at Damon while we made out. Stefan obviously jealous pulled away way and shouted, "Am I not interesting enough for you to pay attention to?" he slapped me across the face after his accusation. Eveyone in the hallway stopped and stared at us. I started to sob.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I screamed at him with tears streaming from my face. "You know what? Im done with you! You keep treating me like shit that you just stepped in! We're through!" I walked away in Damons direction. He stood up and followed with a concerned look.

Once we turned the corner, I turned around and grabbed his face and made him kiss me. He pulled away with a cofused look.

"Sorry, I just..uh...I just-" he leaned into me and kissed me like he was trying to shut me up. He drove me home. He walked me to my door. We were silent. Once we got to the doorway, I put my arms aroung his neck and pulled him in for a hug. He put his arms around my waist and hugged me back.

"I'm sorry, I didnt mean to make this awkward," I whispered into his neck. "Its okay," he whispered back into my hair. We stayed like that for 5 minutes then, I pushed my lips onto his. He didnt pull away this time. He kissed me back passionately.

Still holding onto me, he opened my door. He grabbed my thighs and pulled me up. hoding onto his face, my lips burried in his, I let him carry me into my house. He carried me down my basement steps gracefully.

Once we were down there, he sat down with my legs wrapped around his hips. He was feeling me up and down my sides. He put his hands up my shirt and felt my warm breasts in his hands. I was running my hands down his warm back. I wrapped my fingers in his hair. He held onto my back as he layed me down on the carpeted part of the floor.

He unbuttoned my shirt and I unbuttoned his. He rubbed my breasts and I played with his hair, while we locked lips. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he made me feel so good. He kissed down my neck until he was softly kissing my breasts. He played with my nipple in my mouth.

I moaned. He was so tender. He understands that Im fragile, Stefan would just toss me around. He would throw me up against a wall and shove his tounge down my throat. He's a vampire so then he would bite my neck and make me feel shitty. I hate that ass hole.


	2. We Found Love

I pounced on him, unzipping his pants. Letting lose the hardness in his pants. I reached down and grabbed it in my hands. I watched his reaction to my cold touch. I slid my hands up and down his shaft. He shivered. I increased my speed. I could feel his enjoyment. I bent down and put his cock in my mouth. I slid it in and out of my mouth a few more times then he made me lay down softly.

He pulled my jean shorts off. He moved his fingers into my uderwear from in between my legs. He rubbed me a few times then he moved his finger inside my entrance. He slid inside me at a painfully slow pace. It made me want him even worse than before. I grabbed his hand and forced him inside me as far as his fingers would go. I gasped at how good it felt. Then he pulled his finger out and reached for his pants.

He's so gentle. "Wait-wait-wait-wait! I almost forgot. Use this."

"What?" he questioned unbuckling his belt.

"Use this," I repeated handing him a condom.

"Oh, right. Smart." he told me finishing taking off the rest of his pants.

"Do you need help?" I asked watching him put the condom over the monster that was about to tear me up.

"No, I got it," he said. I caught him watching me pull off my panties. I watched him come closer to me.

"Are you ready?" he asked politely.

"Yeah, I think..." I replied unsure of myself. This was my first time of cousre. I always pushed Stefan away before he could convince me into letting him screw me.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," he suggested. I just nodded. I started to pull off my shirt in approval. He positioned himself inside me. I gave him a look and he started in me slow. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his pace got faster. I reached up and unbuttoned his shirt. He took the rest off as his cock found my sweet spot. I moaned out my pleasue.

Damon grabbed my waist to seccure me. My wet walls started to shape around his dick. He moved faster and harder with each thrust, hitting my sweet spot every time. He felt right inside me. I pushed him to the ground so that I would be ontop. I layed down on his warm, muscular chest as he stopped moving in me reluctantly.

"I love you.." I whispered. I covered my mouth with my hands, shocked by what came out. He chuckled and warmly replied, "I feel the same."

Surprised by his reaction, I grabbed his face and forced a steamy kiss on him. He kissed me back warmly. His dick still inside me, I made out with him,_ on him_. He lifted me up carefully so that he didnt exit me. He brought me over to the leather pull out chairs and layed me down on the left one. He let the chair swing out and shifted his body carefully in and out of with great speed. I had a major orgasim. He had one a few minutes after me.

As we continued the chair started to tip backwards. After a few more thrusts the chair fell, which forced his cock so far in me. I think Im bleed from the force. I screamed extremely loud writhing in pain.

"Holy Fuck! Are you okay?" he shrieked. he picked me up laying me down on the other chair. He wrapped me up in the blanket that was laying under me. "Im...fine.." I answered, tears running down my face. I just need to suck it up, Im having sex with a guy that I love.

I grabbed his face and softly kissed his lips. I broke the kiss to look at his sad eyes. I got up and walked over to the carpeted floor. I gestured for him to come with me. He sulked over there and sat down. I crawled over to him, grabbed his cock sat on his lap pushing his cock inside me. I winced at the pain but, i didnt let him see.

"Are you sure?" he questioned. "Positive," I answered trying to hide the pain I was in.

He didnt hesitate. He grabbed my waist and lifted me up and down on his cock. My eyes started to water but, I held them back and replaced them with a sexy moan. Exauhsted, I leaned forward and fell onto his chest pushing him down with me. He understood I was tired and picked me up and layed us down on the right chair with the blanket on it. He rapped us up in it.

I burried my face in his warm chest. He wrapped his muscular arms around me. We layed there silent for a few minutes. "I love you Elena," he whispered to me breaking the silence. "I love you too," I whispered back. I looked up and leaned into his face and kissed him tenderly. I broke the kiss and burried my face back into his chest. It didnt take long for me to fall asleep.


	3. Our Time Spent Together

When I awoke, Damon was gone.

"Damon?" I said his name as if I was hungover. I shot up off the ground. I pulled my clothes on inside out and sloppy, running up the stairs.

"Damon!" I shouted his name. I slammed open the door and looked straight in my living room. I ran to the front door and flung it open. His car was still their. _What the heck? _I thought to myself.

"I'm over here." I heard his voice coming from behind me. I jumped, very shocked.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. "You almost F-ing gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," he laughed at me. I gave him the _death glare _for a few seconds, then joined him in the kitchen.

"Are you making breakfast?" I asked, even though it was obvious he was.

"Yes. I woke up early, so I thought I make you some food," he replied. I rolled my eyes at him. _What kind of guy is handy in the kitchen? _I thought. _Normally they shout at us girls to make them a "sammich", or for us to go in the kitchen where we are "supposed to be"._

I walked over to the cabinets and got out the plates out. I set them on the table, then I walked over to the drawers and pulled out some forks and spoons. I grabbed some napkins, then I went back over to the table and set everything up for us.

Damon brought the meal, he had prepared for us, and put it on our plates. I went back to the cabinets and got out some glasses. Then I got the juice from the fridge. I started for the the table with the glasses in one hand, the juice in the other. I was stopped to see Damon holding my chair out.

"Aww. How gentlemen-like of you," I said teasingly, walking over to the chair and placing my bum on it. " Thank you."

"You're welcome, _m'lady,_" he answered back to me back with a british tone. He sat down in the chair next to me. We sat their eating, making jokes and talking about ourselves. Withought a care in the world, except for eachother.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked me as we walked through my neighborhood.

"We're kinda, already, sorta doing somehting, hun," I replied laughing at his question rolling my eyes.

"I mean after this, once we're done," he said. "More specifically, what are _you_ gonna do?"

"About what?" I understood he was hinting on something.

"Me." I heard a voice come from behind me. It sent shivers down my spine and made my neck hairs stand up. I turned around to see Stefan.

"St-Stefan?" I said all jittery and what not.

"Yes, can't you tell he was hinting on me dumbass?" Stefan said codly.

"Don't talk to her like that bro-Stefan" he replied confidentely

_Did he almost say brother?_ I questioned myself silently.

"She's none of your concern Damon," Stefan answered with an angered expression. "Why are you here with her any way?"

"Is that any of _your_ concern Stefan?" Damon spit his name out like a total jack-ass. He sounded like a totally different person.

"Damon, get out of here, I need to _straighten_ Elena up a bit," Stefan said with just a bit of disbelief in his voice.

"_Straighten_ me up?" I snapped. "Who do you think you are?"

"I _know_ that I am your boyfriend, and that you're probably cheating on me with _him_" he accused, pointing at Damon. I turned around and started walking. Damon followed, as I knew he would.

"And, where are you going?" he asked with gritted teeth.

"Home," I replied, really pissed. "Home to have hott sex with Damon on the kitchen table." I turned my head slightly to see Damon smiling.

"Excuse you?" Stefan asked, now holding my arm with a death grip.

"Get off me!" I barked in his face, struggling to break free. Damon took Stefans' neck in his hands.

"Let her go," he growled. I looked at him, a little confused and freaked out. Stefan let go of my arm, he backed away like he was _tough_.

"I'll _straighten_ you later," he said turning around, obviously pissed off. "Have fun with Damons' pansy ass!" We watched him sulk away into the dusk.

He truely is a dick. And a big one.


End file.
